Tu despedida de soltera
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -¿Por qué alguien me invitaría a tu despedida de soltera?- pregunté despacio, con voz ronca desviando mi mirada a sus labios rosas; ella me devuelve la mirada antes de contestar -Por qué tu vendrías a mi despedida de está triste soltería- me responde seductora dejando que el aroma de su piel me embriague de ella Nos leemos en los comentarios! Ya tengo para ustedes el final!
1. En la oscuridad

Mis manos jugueteando entre las hebras de su cabello me distraen de la pregunta del millón **-¿Por qué alguien me invitaría a tu despedida de soltera?-** pregunté despacio, con voz ronca desviando mi mirada a sus labios rosas que me hacían una invitación sensual que seguro su portadora desconoce

Ella cierra sus ojos ante mi mirada, sabe que veo sus labios -**Por qué tu vendrías a mi despedida- **abre sus ojos concentrando toda la fuerza de sus ojos avellana en intimidarme -**de está triste soltería- **me responde coqueta e intrigante alzando su ceja con su sonrisa más coqueta

Debería saber que solo ella puede intimidarme incluso sin intentarlo -**Bueno… no tenía más planes en mi agenda- ** deslizo mis dedos aun con hebras de su cabello sobre su mejilla y la textura de su piel resultó ser mejor de lo que recordaba

Ella se acerca inconsciente hacia mi tacto -**Claro… supongo que pensaste que no había nada mejor que ir a la despedida de soltera de la mujer que tú dejaste en el altar- **ellaseseparade mi de manera brusca al pronunciar estas palabras. Toma un trago profundo de su bebida pretendiendo parecer desinteresada pero se bien que está dolida conmigo pero que mujer no lo estaría

Respiro profundo preparándome para hablar; con esta mujer nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar -**No te deje plantada, tu no querrías ser mi esposa- **decirle a ella lo que siempre pensé, el que yo era demasiado poco para ella se sentía más duro de tragar de lo que esperaba, pero ahí estaba lo había dicho, su mirada acusadora con sus ojos filosos me revolvió hasta lo más profundo de mi ser además de su naricilla dando respiros largos y fuertes que estaban tratando de asustarme… bueno me asusto un poco

Ella literalmente azoto su vaso de bebida contra la barandilla vaciando casi totalmente su contenido -¡**Que no querría ser tu esposa! ¡Yo literalmente morí por ser tu esposa!-** el recuerdo de nuestro accidente, cuando cansados de todos decidimos huir, huida que terminó con un accidente vial con ambos gravemente heridos y después conmigo huyendo por mi cuenta pero sin ella. Esos recuerdos definitivamente mueven algo en mí, algo que había decido enterrar en un rincón, por qué nunca volví por ella

Yo instintivamente pongo ambas manos frente de mi como si con eso pudiera detener el maremoto que se me aproxima** -Por una vez que de verdad me dejaste quererte y ¡Mira lo que pasó Akane!- ** subí un poco la voz sin planearlo pero no quería sentir esto, este deseo ardiente de abrazarme a cualquier esperanza de que ella jamás fuera de nadie más, a este sentimiento que ahogaba cualquier otro sentimiento que yo pudiera desarrollar por cualquier otra persona; porque el sentimiento que yo tenía por ella, lo arruinaba totalmente y sin escala para cualquier otra chica

Ella vuelve por su vaso antes de escupirme las palabras en la cara -**Debí saber que siempre has sido y seguirás siendo un imbécil- ** apretó tan fuerte su vaso que por un momento pensé que lo rompería antes de engullir su escasa bebida de un trago, algunas pequeñas gotas resbalaron por su cuello haciéndome desear pasar por cada centímetro de su cuello mis labios.

Ella se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano de un tirón y aunque sus palabras habían sido duras, eran ciertas. Siempre lo he sabido, además quien no sabe que Ranma Saotome es un imbécil; así que haciendo uso de ese hecho inescrutable la tomo de su cintura aferrándola fuertemente a mi cuerpo y entonces… la beso; la beso como quise hacerlo desde hace tres años que me fui dejándola sola, la beso saboreando cada fibra de su alma que aún conozco.

Soy poseído por la lujuria misma cuando sus manos se aferran en mi cabello jalándome más aún cerca de ella, sus manos no solo se aferran mi cabello si no que continúan en mi cuello haciéndome explotar con el ardor de tres años que estuve a la deriva. De un momento inconexo a otro vienen todos mis sentimientos en grandes bocanadas; arrollándome con todo lo que no me permití sentir, sin ser consciente bajo mis manos a sus muslos levantándola en mis caderas, forzando a sus piernas a cruzarse en mi espalda para mantenerse sujeta. Nuestros besos se vuelven lascivos y mis labios en su cuello la muerden con una avidez profana, sus gemidos se pierden con los míos en una guerra de besos que jamás antes había tenido con ella… ni con nadie por supuesto, mis manos comienzan entrar en su blusa cuando un grito nos separa de un tirón

**-Akane! Hay por Dios Akane! Ranma!- **una Nabiki fingiendo pudor tapa sus ojos para darme espacio a soltar a mi marimacho para ponerla sobre sus propios pies, pero lo hago con toda la lentitud que puedo para que sienta lo que me ha provocado, Akane no ha dicho nada pero es que yo también he olvidado que estábamos en el balcón del salón de fiestas donde mi anterior prometida se despedía de su soltería para pertenecerle a alguien más, balcón al que me cole por las escalerillas cuando la vi recargada mirando la luna; regreso al presente donde ella me está mirando a los ojos sin sonreír tratando de explicarse cómo es que habíamos llegado a estar así, al aire libre, sostengo su mirada sin miedo para que sepa que no me arrepiento

**Akane no preguntaré absolutamente nada, ni tampoco diré nada, lo único que ocupo es que vayas a casa a traer las últimas botellas de ron que olvide sobre el comedor- **solo entonces cuando su hermana termina de hablar ella asiente, sin hablar ni apartar la mirada de la mía – **pero no vayas sola es tarde- **Nabiki se voltea para irse pero antes de atravesar las puertas dice algo más **-No vayas sola hermanita, la casa está muy oscura y no hay nadie … podría ser peligroso- **aunque no río, ni se escuchó nada, sé que Nabiki soltó una risita conozco suficiente a las Tendo como para saberlo

Camino despacio sin decir nada, pero ella tampoco dijo nada cuando puse mi mano en su cintura, por lo que yo tampoco dije que justo en la esquina del salón de eventos había una licorería dónde podríamos comprar el ron además de que obviamente era la fiesta de Akane; a quien se le ocurre mandar a la festejada a los mandados

Así que sé que ninguno dijo nada solo para continuar caminado en silencio uno cerca del otro, además yo no era capaz de soltarla, necesitaba esto para sobrevivir el resto de mis días, necesitaba un poco más de su esencia en mis recuerdos para poder mantenerme vivo lo que me restaba de existencia.

Entramos a su casa, la casa que alguna vez yo también habite, Nabiki tenía razón, está en total oscuridad, ningún apagador funciona y no recuerdo que alguna casa de los alrededores no contará con luz cuando pasamos cerca -**deben ser los fusibles- **comento sin interés, decido irlos a revisar pero no sin antes tener un beso, volteó a su rostro de niña pequeña y dejó un beso el más suave que encuentro en todo mi ardor dejándolo sobre sus labios. **-iré a revisar no te vayas de aquí- **

Doy la media vuelta para encaminarme a la salida y en el segundo paso su mano se aferra a la mía, sonrió por qué aún teme un poco a la oscuridad, volteó hacia ella para darle tranquilidad pero sus manos sobre mi pecho ascendiendo hacia mi cuello me descolocan, siento cada una de mis arterias percibe como ella se pone de puntillas jalando mi rostro al de ella y me besa, le devuelvo el beso un poco torpe y desorientado por la situación; pero sus labios se vuelven más ansiosos así que ajusto mi mano en su cintura tomando con mi mano libre su mentón y la beso, la beso entonces como realmente quiero, estrujándola contra mi cuerpo, apretando su pecho contra el mío, con sus gemidos entre besos como aliciente para seguir deslice mi mano por su muslo perdido de amor y deseo por esta pequeña mujer que mañana me hará el hombre más infeliz del mundo al casarse con otro…

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza la suelto de golpe poniendo mis manos en sus hombros como distancia para evitar que ella haga una tontería, ella parece leer mi mente por qué me da una sonrisa triste **-Tus besos son diferentes a nuestros primeros besos- **sus dedos rozan sus labios como recordando y se a qué se refiere, mi primer beso, el primero de ambos fue un día de lluvia mientras nos refugiábamos bajo un puente, ella me sonrió de la manera más hermosa que he visto que no pude evitar besar sus labios delicadamente y apenas rozándonos, ese besos nos llevó a tres más igual de delicados pero expresando más sentimientos guardados a cada siguiente

**-mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso- ** le sonreí con nostalgia acariciando su mejilla manteniendo mi distancia **-me gusta tener ese primero- **dije inconsciente

Ella me sonríe melancólica -**En realidad tienes todas mis primeras veces- **sonríe delicada y sonrojada

Yo no puedo evitar apretar la mandíbula **-No todas- **reflexione en voz alta, porque ella mañana le daría a un cretino no solo su vida y su amor, sino también su cuerpo, su primera vez. Algo que siempre considere tan sagrado que aunque tuvimos la oportunidad jamás la tomé, no por falta de ganas si no por el exceso de ellas, que tal vez no lo pudiese hacer bien para que ella lo disfrutará, o que deseara esperar hasta el matrimonio para entregarse, con estas cosas en mi cabeza me azota una nueva realidad… ella no se casaría en menos de seis meses de conocer a alguien, el posiblemente la tomo como su mujer y por eso le urge casarse con ella.

Es entonces que conozco el dolor real y todo lo inevitable que ello conlleva, el corazón se me estruja y sangra, sangra más de lo debido, siento como la vida se me escapa en un suspiro y el coraje me invade, yo jamás abuse como para que un imbécil con tan poca maestría haya sentido su preciosa piel, mi sangre no solo está caliente si no que hierve en coraje, mi sonoro respirar es lo único que suena en toda esta penumbra; este sentimiento es más profundo de lo que pensé, solo comparado con el dolor de perderla para siempre que entonces… la beso, la beso con todo el dolor que me sangra desde dentro, para que ella sepa lo que estoy sintiendo, la beso con todo el ardor que me hace sentir, que entonces también la beso con lujuria, con mis manos forzándola a que ajuste sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, mi brazo sostiene fuertemente su cintura y con mi brazo libre recorro sus preciosas piernas, sé que le gusta, la oigo gemir, además de que sus manos en mi cabello me están jalando cada vez más hacia ella y con demasiada fuerza que duele pero es compensado con el placer de oírla gemir entre mis labios, suelto sus labios solo para que respire y así poder besar su cuello y el inicio de sus pechos… lugar al que ella me da acceso tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, beso entonces cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, deteniendo a saborear cada vena que su cuello me muestra, beso cada lunar que aparece entre el valle de sus pechos, deteniendo lentamente mi lengua para lamerlos.

Nos detenemos un segundo solo para abrir la puerta de su habitación… lugar al que no sabía que estábamos caminando, pero mi cabeza es traicionera, porque jamás sentí que caminara con ella entre mis brazos con sus muslos apretando mis caderas, ni si quiera sentí los escalones al subir, pero conozco está casa mejor que a mí. Cierro la puerta de su habitación con mi pie y vuelvo a sus labios de manera indecente besándola tan fuerte que por momentos creo que la estoy devorando, están delicioso su sabor, la textura de su piel es perfecta, la manera que entre gemidos dice mi nombre **-Ranma… ran... Mmmm!- ** su manera de decir mi nombre en cada beso me estaba volviendo loco

La depósito en su cama poniéndome sobre ella, mi mano en su espalda empieza levemente a bajar el cierre de su vestido pero las pequeñas gotas de agua en su pecho me detienen hasta hacerme sentar derecho en la cama… ni si quiera sabía que estaba llorando. Yo estaba llorando, yo no podía tomarla, ella no viviría con el remordimiento de haberle sido infiel a su marido el resto de su vida, ella también se para despacio como si tuviera temor a romper nuestro enlace, se detiene frente a mi poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, me da un beso sobre mi cabello y vuelve sus manos a su cuerpo para terminar de deslizar el cierre de su vestido dejándolo caer sobre el suelo.

Veo como baja la tela azul cristalino hasta sus pies, quedando únicamente es su ropa interior de encaje con medias hasta sus muslos, el tintineo de los pasadores que se va quitando y poniendo en el buró es el único sonido que inunda la habitación, aunque creo que mi corazón también esta resonando por todo lo alto con esta imagen frente a mí, no puedo soportarlo, la deseo tanto, realmente tanto, pero es más mi amor por ella que me sería imposible mancillar incluso su conciencia

**-Ranma…- **ella se ajusta frente a mi tomando mis manos para abrazarla por su estrecha cintura **-¿Tú me amas?- ** la amo tan jodidamente tanto que siento como me muero a cada segundo desde que partí de su lado, pero no respondo, no soy bueno sacando mis sentimientos en palabras, solo beso su vientre donde alguna vez espere ver crecer a mis hijos, mis lágrimas siguen saliendo sin cesar, no sabía que algo podía doler tanto, siento como claramente mi corazón es estrujado por las manos del karma divino que al fin me ha alcanzado, mis manos aprietan más mi cara en su vientre que sé que he humedecido con mi llanto. La amo tan jodidamente tanto que no halle razón para haberla dejado ir, la amo, la amo, la amo…

Aunque no lo diga en voz alta; ella parece entenderlo, por qué se sienta a ahorcajadas sobre mí y antes de besarme lo dice **-yo también te amo bobo- **entonces me besa y no puedo resistirlo; correspondo a sus besos, a sus caricias con las mías, nos besamos hasta que los labios se sienten dolorosos e hinchados y siento sobre mi ropa el calor de su cuerpo excitado y la amo, la amo tanto que sé que podría noquearla justo ahorita y mañana cuando recupere la conciencia estaríamos cerca de Tombuctú; incluso ahora cuando sus manos están desabrochando mi camisa para intentar sacarla de mis brazos, justo ahora estoy pensando que punto de presión es el adecuado para dejarla inconsciente sin dolor, pero sus manos jalando mi camisa hacia afuera me distraen demasiado, justo cuando creo que ya se cuál es el punto que debo presionar, ella muerde un costado de mi cuello, acompañando su mordisco con sus uñas presionando mi espalda y esa acción tan insignificante es suficiente para que yo pierda la razón.

La volteó de un solo movimiento acostándola en su cama, me mira con esos ojos preciosos que tal vez serían los únicos que me impedirían cualquier cosa, menos raptarla eso ya lo decidí. Esta vez la beso despacio, saboreándola, paso mis manos por todo su cuerpo de manera suave, no quiero asustarla, no sé cómo fue su primera vez con aquel imbécil; lo único que sé es que cuando la secuestre para mí; ella será feliz, la amaré despacio y con dulzura hasta que me vuelva a amar.

Porque de alguna manera sé que ella podría volverme amar, aunque justo ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos creo que tampoco ella ha dejado de amarme. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Veo ese brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa en sus labios le delata, ella puede volverme amar.

Y lo sé por qué ella sería incapaz de dejarle hacer esto que hago con mis labios a su piel a alguien que no ame. Ella como siempre parece saber lo que pienso porque acaricia mi cara con su sonrisa dulce y sus manos suaves; sus labios se mueven una y otra vez sin emitir sonido, pero se lo que dice, lo sé porque pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a escurrir de sus ojitos, continúa diciendo repetidamente que me ama en silencio como lo hicimos durante tantos años, amándonos con acciones pero en silencio, sus labios no dejan de repetir ese mantra en silencio haciendo que mi corazón sienta lo que es amar a alguien, la sonrisa en sus labios me absorbe y la amo tan jodidamente tanto que no importa nada, ella es para mí y yo inevitablemente soy suyo

Bajo a sus labios para besarlos nuevamente, dejando un poco de mi peso sobre ella, ella sonríe entre nuestros besos, aunque creo que yo también lo hago.

Nos besamos durante largos minutos saldando cuentas de besos que habíamos dejado pendientes; con un brazo sostengo mi peso sobre la almohada y con la otra recorro su rostro, pero sus manos no se portan tan decentes como las mías, ella ya a desabotonado mi única prenda faltante, está bajando lento el cierre de mi pantalón haciendo que trague duro mi propia respiración, sus dedos finos recorren mi abdomen haciendo que mi cuerpo se contraiga al sentirla, mis labios ahora están en su cuello besando despacio, saboreando a recaudo cada centímetro de su piel expuesta para mí, sus manos traviesas bajan mi pantalón y yo me dejó hacer como un crío adolescente, pronto me encuentro solo en ropa interior con mi piel tocando su piel, lo que hace que su piel se sienta caliente sobre la mía, nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar justo después de jugar tocando nuestras narices, tocó su mejilla y le digo sin voz que irremediablemente la amo, ella sonríe conmigo causando un furor dentro de mi

Nuestros besos se vuelven cálidos y suaves; no puedo evitar amarla, sé que nadie podría; quisiera sentir pena por el tipo que mañana esperara en el altar por una mujer que estará inconsciente a mi lado a Miles de kilómetros de aquí. Pero no puedo sentir eso ni por él ni por nadie que quisiera llevarla de mi lado.

Las piernas de ella se envuelven en mis caderas y una de sus manos dirige la mía a sus piernas, así que me doy el placer de recorrerlas lento y suave, lo que provoca que ella se arquee contra mi casi desnudo cuerpo, enviando una ola de calor a mi cuerpo. Mañana que ese hombre llore en el altar no sentiré remordimiento, porque ella siempre ha sido mía, eso jamás ha sido un secreto.

Que el haya intentado tomar lo que no le pertenece hace que cualquier simpatía que pudiera tener con el desaparezca, no es de él. Jamás ha sido de nadie más. Ella es tan mía como el mismo aire dentro de mis pulmones, ella está en mi sangre y quiero creer que yo en la suya… ella rompe cada uno de mis pensamientos cuando su mano toca la parte de mi anatomía que nunca ha sido tocada, la miró a los ojos un poco asustado pero ella sólo está mordiendo su labio enrojecida hasta la raíz, pero suelta una pequeñita sonrisa que me hace saber que ella está bien, que ella no está pensando en él, que el único hombre en su mente soy yo.

Nos tomamos gran parte de la noche entre suaves besos, caricias y recuerdos acompañados de pequeñas risas, a veces los besos se volvían un poco más pasionales pero retrocedía justo a tiempo o le contaba cosas estúpidas que hice durante su ausencia en mi vida **-de verdad te lo juro, casi todo un mes me la pasé con calcetines diferentes, todos decían que lo hacía a modo de gracia, pero realmente era que no lo notaba, yo sentía que todo estaba bien pero la verdad creo que nada me importaba sin ti- ** beso un poco su mentón y puedo escuchar la pequeña risa que suelta, entonces ella me vuelve a besar dando gracias por mis anécdotas que entiende como un cumplido a mi amor por ella. Puede que así sea.

Pasamos casi toda la noche haciendo el amor, pero no en el sentido sexual, realmente sentí que esa noche nos volvimos uno por primera vez, risas, juegos, besos castos, besos no tan castos, caricias con deleite, más risas, pequeñas historias nuestras desde nuestro punto de vista **-yo de verdad estaba consternada, aquella vez de la bandita que te hacía ser todo un don Juan, el que tú fueras tan lindo con todas las chicas me hizo querer freírte vivo!- **ella se ríe suave besando un costado de mi cuello

Busco sus labios con los míos **-tu siempre has querido freírme vivo-** nos volvemos a reír estando así durante horas, nos vemos cara a cara besándonos suave y con amor, cualquiera pensaría que acabaríamos por hacer el amor, pero creo fervientemente que hacer el amor no solo era una cuestión carnal, para mí hacer el amor también era esto, hablar durante horas, besos dulces, miradas interminables, gestos dulces acompañados de un montón de risas; sus ojos poco a poco se vencían en sueño así que acaricie despacio su cara, su cabello y cada uno de sus párpados hasta que cayó rendida en sueño.

Quería de verdad con todo mi ser hacerla mía en cuerpo y alma, pero no lo hicimos aunque tuvimos está oportunidad, quisiera haber tomado esta oportunidad que ella obviamente me ofreció, pero no es lo correcto, la amo realmente, la amo verdaderamente por esa razón creo también que el raptarla inconsciente evitando que se case tampoco arreglará las cosas, ella tiene que decir que es conmigo con quién quiere quedarse, que soy yo lo que ella quiere; no la obligare a quedarse conmigo aunque eso es todo lo que deseo.

Poco a poco el sueño también me vence a mí…

Lady´s & Gentleman esta historia me salio super larga asi que la dividi en dos partes, estoy revisando detalles de la segunda parte además de que al finalizar sentí que eran dos historias diferentes pero bueno eso se lo dejo a mis mejores jueces; ustedes obviamente! Amo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me hacen el dia, ademas adoro cuando casi me escriben cartas! Jaja eso lo adoro.

Por ultimo déjenme sus comentarios les contesto en la continuación.

P.D. a los que siguen mi historia _**Lazos rojos**_ les informo que ya tengo el capitulo y un monton de tiempo libre asique no tardare ni siete días y tendrán su siguiente capitulo!

Gracias a todos!


	2. Mi lugar

La luz de la ventana me despierta, poco a poco recobro el conocimiento sobre la noche anterior recordando cada beso dulce que puse en los labios del amor de mi vida. Una sonrisa se expande en mi cara al sentir tanto amor por esa mujer, volteó de a poco en la cama para no despertarla.

Me siento de golpe en la cama, no la veo por ningún lado de la habitación, lo único que está es su vestido de la noche anterior doblado en su escritorio, entonces la realidad me golpea.

Hoy es su boda, una boda que ni con todos los besos del mundo pude detener. Me paro rápidamente para vestirme, abotono mi camisa lo más rápido que puedo, molesto conmigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota, molesto por no haber tomado a esa mujer hasta hacerla rogar que la raptara, molesto por haberle dicho que la amaba, abrochó mi cinturón dispuesto a salir de esta habitación y de esta jodida ciudad por lo que me resta de vida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre

**-Oh pequeño Ranma, que bueno que ya te levantaste-** Kasumi me mira con su más tierna sonrisa **-baja a desayunar, ya está puesta la mesa con el desayuno-**

**-No me malentiendas Kasumi, pero realmente no es lo más conveniente que este aquí- **ella sonríe como de costumbre, sin atender a mis palabras

**-Anda pequeño Ranma, te esperaremos para iniciar- **ella sonríe cálidamente cerrando la puerta tras de ella, me siento aún más furioso, como es que me citan a desayunar en familia ¡Hermoso cuadro haremos! todos ataviados para una boda y yo recién salido de la habitación de la novia; un momento ¿Cómo es que Kasumi sabe que estoy aquí? Además ¡Esta tan tranquila al respecto! Qué bueno, no creo haber visto alguna vez alterada a Kasumi

Bajo lo más discreto que puedo las escaleras, tal vez si bajo a desayunar con ellos al menos le daré un poco de remordimiento a la familia entera, esa familia que le está entregando mi mujer a otro imbécil. Mía; Akane es mía, de nueva cuenta me golpeó mentalmente por tratar de ser un maldito caballero y no raptarla cuándo es justo lo que debí haber hecho, acaso Akane es tan descarada que les dijo que me dieran una última comida en familia antes de sacarme completamente de la familia Tendo, no, no lo creo. Suspiro profundo antes de avanzar más.

Todos están sentados ya alrededor de la mesa a excepción de Kasumi, dejando solo dos espacios más en la mesa, los que habitualmente ocupamos yo y Akane, pero no sé si ese aún es mi lugar, puede ser que a estas alturas ya no sea mi lugar pero solo basta con bajar un poco más para ver qué incluso mis padres están sentados en la mesa, todos platicando, sonriendo amenamente.

**-Anda hijo por favor siéntate a la mesa, te estamos esperando- ** es Soun el que palmea el asiento a su lado, el que siempre e ocupado, así que lo hago, despacio, con cautela para evitar mirar a alguien y darme cuenta de que va todo esto, mis puños están apretados, mi mandíbula tensa, pensar que toda esta escena pudiera haber estado presente el resto de mis días; con la familia comiendo junta, solo siendo ampliada por los niños Tendo, esa sola noción en mi cabeza hace que algo se carcoma dentro de mí.

Risas saliendo de la cocina me hacen alzar la vista, Kasumi con las charolas de comida callando una sonrisa al ver entrar en escena al doctor Tofu, mi madre y Nabiki levantándose para ir por más bandejas, Soun dándole a Tofu el lugar junto a Kasumi, mi padre codeándose con Soun de manera cómplice, es una escena de una familia que desconoce que estuvo a punto de empezar una búsqueda imparable por la menor de las Tendo, si yo la hubiera raptado como queria. O como debí haber hecho.

Tras de mi madre y Nabiki viene la mujer que podría hacer de mi vida lo que quisiera, viene con una sonrisa demasiado diferente a cualquiera que me hubiese mostrado antes, una de satisfacción. Me gusta pensar que colabore a esa sonrisa.

Ella viene con un pequeño vestido primaveral blanco de vuelo, con una jarra de te entre sus manos; ella se sienta a mi lado mirándome a los ojos con felicidad y yo no puedo estar más confundido, deja un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y claramente puedo escuchar como gotea el rocío de agua en el estanque, por qué todos se han quedado callados con los palillos llenos de comida en el aire, pero ella parece no notarlo

**-¿Quieres un poco de té Ranma?- **voltea ofreciendo un vaso aún sonriendo, yo lo tomó por inercia bebiendo un poco sin saber que hacer o responder **-¿Te ha gustado?- **pregunta aún con júbilo en su mirada, yo asiento despacio, esa respuesta parece embriagarla de felicidad por qué da unos pequeños aplausos volviendo a su plato para servirse un poco de comida

Es entonces que todos se miran entre sí, igual de confundidos que yo, pero es mi madre quien se sirve un poco de te y le reitera a Akane que realmente está bueno **-bueno indudablemente ya te puedes casar mi niña, te ha quedado estupendo- **ella le sonríe a mi madre algo avergonzada, yo sonrió sin saber por qué, pero es bueno saber que mi pequeña marimacho ha mejorado, pero algo aún no me cuadra del todo, por qué todos están tan tranquilos cuando tendrían que estar haciendo arreglos en el dojo para la recepción de la boda

Los miro uno a uno viendo como todos están nuevamente en lo suyo, sonriendo, bromeando; que no puedo resistir que jueguen conmigo. Nadie puede estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que hay una boda en camino y que el anterior prometido salió de la habitación de la novia… al menos que Akane haya dicho que durmió en otro lado, negando la noche que pasamos juntos, sin querer eso me hace pararme sobresaltado de la mesa golpeándola con mis puños **-¡Ustedes no tendrían que estar planeando una boda!- **grito sin querer pero con demasiado furor

**-¡Oh** **cariño! no sabía que la querías tan pronto- **Mi mamá me responde con total tranquilidad bajando sus palillos para dirigirme toda su atención

**\- No traten de fingir que Akane no esta por casarse en unas horas! Y que ustedes le quieren entregar mi prometida a un imbécil!- ** grito un poco sin aliento, con desesperación

**-Tu si que has sido un imbécil cuñadito- **me reitera Nabiki tranquila mientras me mira a los ojos malévola como solo ella

**-¡Lose! ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero ¿Cómo pueden fingir que todo está bien? ¡Cuando ayer estaban todos en su despedida de soltera!- **no puedo con tanta tranquilidad de parte de todos, mis nervios están a flor de piel. Estoy a nada de explotar

**-¿Despedida de soltera?- **nabiki me mira con una duda en su cara, cara que sé que está fingiendo por qué a ella nada la toma por sorpresa – ¡**oh cuñadito! Por Kami, discúlpame que vergonzoso es esto, te envié la invitación incorrecta- **dice ella con fingida pena

**-Cariño, Akane canceló el compromiso hace dos semanas, pero no pudimos hacer la cancelación de la reservación, ni del banquete, por eso hicimos una fiesta familiar y te hicimos llegar la invitación, ¿realmente creíste que te invitaríamos a la despedida de soltera de Akane?- **veo como todos me miran con una pequeña risita disimulada al ver mi cara mientras mi madre me decía esto

¿Cancelo su boda? ¿Y lo de anoche? ¿Que fue? ¿Porque ella jamás mencionó nada de eso? Volteo a verla pero ella solo sigue comiendo tranquila, nada le roba el sueño, solo viendo cómo finge inocencia es que me doy cuenta de que fue el plan de Nabiki para traerme de vuelta; que yo pensará que estaba a punto de perderla, para que volviera por ella… resultó, volví y ella siguió el plan de su hermana al nunca decirme que estaba en un error al creer que aún se casaría

**-Entonces… - ** no puedo seguir hablando, me siento despacio y rígido en mi lugar sin saber que decir, siento que pasan horas antes de que alguien hable, el silencio en mi mente tratando de comprender, se siente eterno

**-Entonces le dije a mi papá, al tío Genma y a la tía nodoka que ayer pasamos la noche juntos- **dice ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras continua comiendo sin mirarme

**-¿Po, Po, por qué…?- **tartamudee al rojo vivo queriendo negar las cosas por que eso realmente se escucha comprometedor, aunque es cierto hasta cierto punto

**-Por qué no quiero que huyas más, está es nuestra familia, este es tu lugar- **me mira de reojo evitando enfrentarse a mi mirada **-Además no quiero exponerme a que huyas nuevamente dejándome deshonrada- **con esto último hace que me atragante con mi propia saliva **-tenia que asegurarme de que nadie te dejará ir hasta que limpies mi honra casándote conmigo- **por eso mama hablaba de una boda.

**-¡Soun yo de verdad!- **miro hacia todos los presentes en la mesa sin saber con quién disculparme primero** -¡Mamá te juro que yo!- **trato en vano de limpiar mi nombre pero parece que nadie esta interesado en escuchar mi parte de la historia ** -No, no, no, esto es un malentendido ¡Yo no e tomado a Akane! ¡Lo juro!- **cubrí mi cara tratando de evitar ser masacrado, pero ningún golpe llegó, todos seguían comiendo tranquilamente aunque se podía ver en la cara de Soun un sonrojo

**-Yo, yo de verdad, no sería capaz de hacerlo- **trate de no tartamudear, pero solo lo logré a medias, volteó a ver a mi madre y sé que ella sabe que nada paso, me lo dice su mirada.

La mirada ladina de Nabiki me dice que a ella le hubiera gustado que su plan se sellará pero sé que sabe la verdad, aún costado de Kasumi el doctor Tofu y ella me miran dulce, saben que no es cierto así que miro a Soun, estoy avergonzado pero lo hago, nos miramos a los ojos y él sonríe asintiendo levemente, yo le sonrió de vuelta asintiendo, soltando un gran peso de mi pecho, no hay nadie en esta mesa que crea que yo la haya deshonrado, pero si con ese pretexto nos mantienen juntos lo tomaran como verdad, mi cuerpo se relaja y mi ceño se frunce evitando soltar lágrimas

**-Este es tu lugar- **ella entrelaza su meñique al mío, después de sonreírme **-además eh mejorado un poco en la cocina eso ya no será pretexto para no tomarme cómo esposa- **mi pecho se contrae con dolor, esto no lo esperaba ayer que hacía mis planes de rapto, yo esperaba que ella me volviera a amar con el paso del tiempo, no que jamás me haya dejado de amar.

Esperaba tener a toda la familia rastreándome por mar y tierra para que entregará la joya más pequeña de las hijas Tendo, no que todos estuvieran esperando tomar el desayuno conmigo para entregarme voluntariamente a la mujer de mi vida, esperaba tener que escondernos un tiempo en lo que ella se hacía a la idea de que se quedaría conmigo por las buenas o por las malas; definitivamente no esperaba que ella me acusara de deshonra para que no me quedara de otra que quedarme a su lado.

Pequeñas lágrimas salen sin que las pueda detener, esto es lo qué siempre quise, a ella y mi familia que siempre creí que solo eran mis padres, pero ahora aquí sentado viendo como las hermanas me sirven un poco de comida en mi plato, como Tofu me acerca los condimentos y como Soun me ofrece un poco de sake, es que me doy cuenta que este es mi lugar, siempre lo ha sido y me encargaré de que jamás deje de serlo

Akane limpia mis mejilla borrando el rastro de mis lágrimas, ella deja un casto beso en mis labios y me sonríe yo le sonrió de vuelta. Sonrió de verdad como hace mucho no hacía, me acerco a su oído lento y pausado y con mi voz más ronca le susurró al oído **-¿Entonces puedo deshonrarte?… **

Resumen: soy un desastre. No guarde los cambios de edición así que tuve que volver a hacer la mitad de la historia, jajaja! Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación, díganme a poco no es cierto lo que les puse en la anterior, pareciera que pertenecen a dos capítulos diferentes! Jaja pero este también me gusto asi que espero sus comentarios además de agradecerles que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, no me ven pero cuando los leo sonrio infinitamente y me hace el dia saber que alguien disfruta de mi escritura.

**Harui Saotome:** ¡Caray! amo verte en mis historias me hace sentir que algo estoy haciendo bien jaja! Que va! Te ha gustado la conclusión? Te espero nuevamente

** : **jajaja yo tampoco se de donde le saque prometido, marido y boda pero obvis! Ranma siempre será el que nacio para ella! Un placer hallarte por aquí! Agradezco tu tiempo

**Felicius: **ooooh espera! OwO me sonrojas! Que bueno que logre trasmitirte todo eso! Y como vez? Todo salio bien para ellos? Te espero por aquí

**Luna Akane: **srita! Me encanta que no haya dejado pasar desapercibida la sonrisa de Nabiki! Caray que buena observación! Y te satisfacio el por que la sonrisa? Ya has visto lo pillina que es esta tendo? Por cierto muchas gracias al decirme todo lo que mi historia te trasmitio, quiero seguir mejorando y me gusta saber que realmente puedo plasmar los sentimientos que espero, un placer conocerte!

**Azussa marin: ** los Ranma por Akane siempre me fascinan que bueno que a ti igual

**Ranma84: ** jajaja estoy a favor del rapto siempre y cuando sea por amor jajaja! Como con los antepasados la muchacha que te gustaba te la llevabas y ya zas se acabo jajaja! Espero que te guste el desenlace

**Nancyricoleon: **por su puesto te agradezca que me leas, tengo mas por ahí que seguro una que otra te gustara, espero disfrutes mi lectura y este final, un saludo y muchas gracias

**Rosi: **aquí tenemos el final como quede dos episodios, espero te haya gustado mucho, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar

**gabyCo: ** Ranma de por si es todo ingenuo y tierno jajaja que gusto que te agradara mi lectura espero hayas disfrutado este también, un placer leerte

**sailordancer7: ** que bueno que te gustara eso me alegra, espero que también disfrutes mucho este, nos leemos, gracias por leerme

**SakuraSaotome: **enserio te la recomendaron? Que emoción! De verdad! Saber que soy recomendada me da un placer exquisto, muchas gracias a ti y tus amigas, por leerme, es placer todo mio. Espero dejarlas satisfechas con este final. Espero no haberlas hecho sufriri mas! Jeje! Espero que tu corazón este bien y no haya reventado!

**DanisitaM:** oooh ya sabes esa nabiki esta a favor de todo aquello que logre poner en vergüenza a esta parejita! Espero que te sientas satisfecha con el final! Un saludo grande gracias por leerme

**SakuDai: **en mis historia de lazos rojos intento pobremente hacerlo desde digerentes angulos, si tienes tiempo por ahí te leere y me diras que te parece las prespectivas, aquí esta el final y espero de corazón que te guste! Un placer leerte y que tomaras el tiempo para comentar se agradece mucho!


End file.
